


Lottery

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi didn't know what to expect when he entered through those oversized doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 261
> 
> Setting: Au- Earth has become a pit of evil. God sends angels down to purify souls, but Naruto's curiosity about the planet gets him captured.

Itachi didn't know what to expect when he entered through those oversized double doors. He figured he would walk in, browse the merchandise and leave empty handed. Again. This had been going on for a little over a year, his search for a slave. He wanted one that was submissive, but only in bed. There had to be some defiance in the eyes of his future slave. Otherwise he got bored to quickly and ended up breaking his toys.

Itachi may be filthy rich, but if there was one thing he hated spending money on, it was new toys.

He didn't really know what to expect from Orochimaru's establishment, located in some old castle in the mountains. He had spoken briefly about his requirements to the slithering male and he was promised he would find what he was looking for, but Itachi was a pessimist.

Imagine his shock (that he didn't express on his face) when the pale man brought an angel, whose wings had been removed, from the back.

Itachi had never been so turned on by a person's presence in his life.

Bright blond locks framed a perfect, heavenly tanned face. Large, round, expressive aquamarine eyes were filled to the brim with tears from pain due to his missing wings and fear for his future, yet there was underline of confidence barely visible to the raven's prying eyes. Three whisker marks rested on each cheek, creating a foxy aura around the boy.

Itachi could barely keep the smirk to himself. This delectable creature was going to be his.

'Jackpot!'


End file.
